Typhoon Annabella(2013)
Typhoon Annabella, also known as Super Typhoon Afaring by the Lambada Cyclone Center, was an extremely violent typhoon that made landfall in the Southern Lambada Islands in a weird place on November 19, 2013. Annabelle is the earliest category 5 super typhoon, and is the only super typhoon to ever exist in the month of November. Annabella only caused 3 billion dollars due to her quick movement across those islands. On November 10, a tropical wave existed in the Red Ocean. Due to heavy wind shear, the wave did not strengthen, 4 days later, the wave made landfall, and jolted westward into the Doreen Ocean. On November 16, the WCETCC(Wikia Contributors Everywhere Tropical Cyclone Center) started monitoring an area of interest 120 miles south of the Lambada Islands. The AOI continued to gather strength and on November 17, the AOI was upgraded to an area of concern, and was named Invest 01D. On that day, the TCC(Doreen Ocean Tropical Cyclone Center) started to monitor a tropical depression from that AOC. Early the next day, the WCETCC saw that the invest gained a well organized closed center circulation, and started to issue advisories on Tropical Depression One, while the TCC upgraded it to a tropical storm and was named Annabella. Right after formation, Annabella started to rapidly strengthen, and on November 18, Annabella was upgraded to a typhoon. After typhoon formation, Annabella made landfall on the southern Lambada islands while starting to move northwestward across the islands. Annabella did not strengthen nor weaken any while moving across the southern portion. When Annabella moved into the central portion, which had a very favorable contrition for typhoons, Annabella underwent explosive intensification, and exploded from a category 2 typhoon to a category 4 super typhoon in an entire school day, which is 7.3 hours. Annabella then quickly made another landfall, this time in the northern portion. There, 108 people died because of high winds and caused 2 billion dollars in damage due to storm surge. Over land, Annabella weakened to a category 3 typhoon. After leaving the islands, Annabella once again explosively intensified, and gained peak intensity on November 21 as a category 5 super typhoon, the earliest of its kind. After gaining peak intensity, Annabella started to weaken, and by the next day, Annabella was a tropical storm. On November 23, Annabella became extra tropical. On November 26, Annabella's remnants started moving southeastward, and by noon that day, Annabella regenerated as a 45 mph tropical storm. Due to warm waters, Annabella quickly strengthened into a category 1 typhoon in the span of 14 hours. And Annabella passed just south of Kiera, causing record rainfall and 500 deaths, making it Kiera's deadliest storm. After leaving the Kiera area, Annabella continued to rapidly strengthen into a category 2 typhoon. After gaining her secondary peak intensity, powerful vertical wind shear tore Annabella apart, and 2-3 days later, Annabella was last seen as a weak area of low pressure that was obscured by wind shear. Due to the damages, the name Annabella was retired and was replaced by Annie for the 2017-2018 season. Category:Category 5 super typhoon Category:Past typhoons Category:Super Typhoons